Mismatched Connections
by NostalgicChick
Summary: Sam Manson has always been a loner, but she didn't mind. Just because she was a loner didn't make her lonely. She didn't think she could get close to anyone anyways. It's funny how her whole idea of friendship quickly changes as the goth befriends her polar opposite: bright and bubbly Jazz Fenton. Who knew a friendship could lead to so many changes? DxS, TxJ. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

" _Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

Sam Manson was furious, and that was putting it kindly.

All the 14-year-old goth wanted was to change the school's lunch menu for one week. No, it wasn't even a full week – just the five standard days that was devoted to education. She hadn't asked for anything permanent beyond that week, not at all.

She didn't even bat an eye when the school board informed her that the breakfast menu for that week would remain the same; full of meat and other animal by-products. It was a compromise she would have to accept, especially after the school board finally gave in and approved her request for one week of Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian lunches. It was a small win, but a win nonetheless.

Or so she thought.

Sam knew that many students were picky when it came to their food, but she figured that if they could survive the cafeteria's less-than-savory mystery meat, a simple turfwich would be no biggie for the teens. There were complaints and grumbling, but that was to be expected. There was even some praise and compliments, and Sam was incredibly grateful for that. Negative feedback aside, it seemed like everything was actually going pretty well. And then all hell broke loose.

The first day of Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian lunch week started off with a bang, literally, when a mysterious lunch lady ghost appeared out of the blue. It was the first ghost that anyone of Casper High had ever seen, and up until that point the idea of such beings existing was absolutely ludicrous. The initial shock wore off immediately once the female spirit lashed out over the menu change, and – thanks to a certain techno-geek's loud tattling – started attacking Sam.

Luckily, another ghost randomly showed up and started _fighting_ the lunch lady. Not just fighting her, but also saving anyone caught in the crossfire. Sam was shocked to say the least, especially when the male ghost, whom seemed to be around her age, had stood protectively in front of her, shielding her from any random meat being thrown around. Why would that ghost save her?

Before Sam could voice those thoughts or even thank the white-haired ghost boy, he disappeared with a somewhat apologetic glance at the goth not long after the lunch lady ghost herself had left. The fight seemed to be over by then, and it was as if everything went back to normal – minus all the random varieties of meat that now covered the cafeteria. That was gross.

The rest of that day carried on ghost-free, though the teens could not help but gossip about everything that happened. The amethyst-eyed girl mostly tuned out her peer's discussions and instead focused on how exactly she was going to convince the school board to continue Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian lunch week after what happened on the first disastrous day, which ended up not being hard at all.

The school board was completely fine with continuing their deal, though Sam assumed it was probably because the teachers were supposedly having a huge feast on the meat that the students weren't having. Not that Sam cared too much about that. Despite everything that took place, it was still a win. She'd keep telling herself that, despite the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach; a gut instinct telling her that it was the calm before the storm.

The second day of Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian lunch week started off just as wildly, if not more so than the first. Sam had been greeted by none other than the techno-jerk from yesterday, Tucker Foley, leading a pro-meat protest. That should have been Sam's first inkling that the day was going to be hectic, but that didn't mean she wasn't prepared. It took barely any time at all for the young goth to start her own counter protest, defending the fact that humans didn't _have_ to eat meat to survive. It was peaceful, but straight to the point.

There was a small moment when Foley's friend – Danny Fenton – had been seen arguing with the techno-geek about his pro-meat protest. Not that it seemed like the blue-eyed boy had enjoyed the temporary menu change any more than his beret-wearing friend had, but he seemed more accepting to the idea. It seemed that despite his C average grades, Danny Fenton knew that a week of vegan-based foods wasn't such a big deal and that everything would go back to normal next Monday.

While the thought of having to go back to bringing her own Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian lunches didn't settle well with the young goth, she knew she was lucky just to have been promised that week. For that, and for the support she _did_ receive, Sam Manson was eternally grateful. It wasn't much, but it was a start. A ripple, if you will, that she hoped would someday grow into a giant wave.

She even thought about thanking Fenton for his support; it isn't always easy to disagree with your best friend, especially when it's something they were so passionate about. And apparently Tucker Foley was passionate about gorging himself with animal carcasses. As much disdain that Sam held for the techno-geek's eating habits, she didn't want something as simple as a menu change to cause a rift between two seemingly close friends, not that she knew either of the boys very well.

Like her, the duo were loners around Casper High School; never really fitting in with the A-Listers and being dubbed as the school losers. They did certainly try though, that was for sure. Tucker Foley seemed to hit on anything with breasts, and Danny Fenton seemed to jump at any opportunity to hang out with the popular teens. In the end, however, they would always go back to lurking around the shadows, content with their spots on the social ladder.

There were some moments when the purple-eyed girl would speculate that perhaps neither of the boys really wanted to be popular. Perhaps they just wanted to be accepted as they were rather than rejected for simply just being themselves. School – hell, society – was pretty harsh, and it became apparent early on that people were quick to judge. It was all about your status, your wealth, what your parents did for a living, your looks, and your interests in sports. Somehow, though, it seemed that neither of the two boys really cared about all that stuff, not much anyways. It was obvious to everyone that they were happy being themselves, at least until they were being reprimanded by the popular teens.

It was because of those speculations that Sam had at one point or another considered hanging out with the duo, but at the same time she didn't mind being a loner. Her personality was somewhat dark, her humor sarcastic. She considered herself an acquired taste and knew that her personality probably clashed with that of Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Realistically speaking, she knew that a friendship with the two would be mismatched, and so she stayed away.

In a way, she was right on the money with that one. If Tucker Foley couldn't handle just five days of healthy, meatless meals, how would he ever get through a meal without possibly arguing with the proud Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian? It sounded impossible; imagining only caused the raven-haired girl to wrinkle her nose in annoyance. In the end, she knew that a friendship with the duo would be like shoving mismatched puzzle pieces together, hoping to make a proper connection: they just didn't fit together.

She wasn't sure if she could exactly say the same thing about Danny Fenton. He was somewhat of a mystery at Casper High; never really getting involved in extra-curricular activities. Hell, he didn't even seem to bother with curricular activities anymore, which had surprised his peers and disappointed his teachers as he once held the highest grades in class. He was friendly to every person he met, but there was something about the boy that Sam thought was mysterious. Every once in a while – whenever the two were paired up for an assignment or ran into one another in the hall – she would find herself wondering what thoughts lied behind his deep blue eyes.

In the end, both boys were total strangers to Sam and she figured she was better off alone anyways.

Her day had only gotten worse when, just as she was going to confront the PDA-wielding boy, the lunch lady ghost from the day prior had showed up _again_. This time, however, she had taken all of the meat from Foley's protest and covered herself with it, growing in both disgusting smells and height. Sam for sure would have thought she was dreaming up a nightmare, but had relaxed a bit when she wasn't wearing some over-the-top pink chiffon dress. Now _that_ would have been one hellacious nightmare.

Unfortunately, her relief was short-lived when she realized that the meat monster was indeed real, and all the other students and teachers were in grave danger. The ghost seemed rather malevolent, and hell-bent on punishing Sam for changing the menu. As luck would have it, the same ghost boy from before had shown up and once again protected the amethyst-eyed girl. She had been so focused on watching the ghosts fight it out that she didn't even notice that the white-haired male had spoken to her until he was already up in the air.

The fight didn't take long, though there were a few moments when Sam had thought that the meat-loving ghost would win. It seemed like the elder spirit's only tactics included throwing the younger ghost as far as she could or burying him in a mountain of meat. Fortunately, though, he was able to beat the crazy lunch lady, causing the few students and faculty that hadn't run for safety to cheer him one. Sam had wanted to thank him, to see if he was okay. She wasn't exactly sure if ghosts could feel pain, but she wanted to make sure that the glowing-eyed boy hadn't been harmed. He must have been fine, though, as she noted a grin on his face as he flew off.

By then, Sam had just wanted the day to be over with. She didn't want to see or smell another piece of meat for as long as she lived. She wanted to be as far away from the pro-meat enthusiasts as possible. She wanted to just go home, scrub the stench of poor, dead animals from her body, and go to bed. She didn't want to think about the day's activities, ghostly or not. She just wanted to get away and go home before having to deal with any type of repercussions for her counter-protest.

Apparently, Mr. Lancer had other plans.

For nearly three hours, Sam had to clean up the mess created by the protests and ghost fight. She should have been glad that she wasn't the only one having to pick up all the disgusting meat and wasted veggies. She _would_ have been grateful, if not for the fact that the only other ones cleaning were Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. She didn't even understand why Fenton had to help clean the mess, but she wouldn't complain about the extra hand if it meant one less rib-eye she had to touch. But alas, Mr. Lancer once again had other plans.

It seemed that the out of shape teacher took his punishments very seriously. You could walk through the classroom door just as the bell would ring and he'd give you detention. You could be home sick during a cafeteria food fight and he'd still punish the entire class to write one hundred sentences as punishment. You could be late for class after being shoved in a locker, and he'd still give you detention. Sam couldn't decide if Mr. Lancer was just a hardass trying to keep students in order or if he was born an ugly baby that grew up to become a sadistic jerk.

She was leaning towards the latter. Or possibly a combination of the two.

Throughout their punishment, the balding educator would point out various pieces of meat for Sam to dispose of with her bare hands. That made her angrier. The only thing that made her feel the least bit better was seeing him do the same thing with Tucker Foley and the turfwiches. That and the few moments when Danny Fenton would wait until Lancer wasn't looking and start picking up pieces of meat around Sam so she wouldn't have to. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful, confused, or even irritated with his chivalry, but she opted not to complain.

Instead, she would offer the taller male a small nod of thanks and move on to a different spot while hoping to get everything cleaned up as soon as possible. It seemed like whenever the blue-eyed boy would get close to her, he'd look like he wanted to say something. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, she'd look at him almost expectantly and he'd clam it shut and immediately high-tail it elsewhere. Her annoyance at the whole situation only grew, so she chose to spend the rest of her punishment doing one of the few things that helped her simmer down: blasting angry rock music on her mp3 player.

By the time that the school grounds were finally cleaned, the exhausted teen had made a run for it as soon as Mr. Lancer gave them the O.K. It was the most freeing feeling she felt in hours, until she realized she forgot to grab her favorite spider backpack from her locker. The goth swore under her breath as she headed back towards the building, only to be stopped by the sight of seeing her punk friend, Spike, being openly judged by some preppy redhead.

 _Dammit._

* * *

 **A/N:**

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I have mentioned quite a bit in my A/N's on my other story -(Kaleidoscope) that I've recently been feeling a burst of inspiration hit. I have so many ideas jotted down - some of which have already been started on - that I can't wait to share with you guys. My main focus for now will be Kaleidoscope, but I figure that it wouldn't hurt to have just one side project until its finished. You know, unless I suddenly feel like I'm ready to tackle dozens of one-shots and multi-chapter fics at once. Not that it couldn't happen, but I am trying to focus more on quality than quantity.

Mismatched Connections is an idea that I thought about not long after I first started writing Kaleidoscope. I actually thought about starting this fic first, but I had wanted to do Kaleidoscope far too long to put it off. Now that I'm feeling a little more confident in my writing, I'm super excited to finally be sharing this fic with you guys.

I know this chapter isn't the greatest; it is just something to kick off the fic, hence the lack of interactions. After this, all chapters will be their own and much more separated in the show (though I don't plan on making the characters too OOC, if at all). I hope this gives you all an idea of the direction the story will be heading, but if not then there's only a few things you really need to know:

MC is an au-fic where Danny and Tucker are best buds, but Sam is a loner. They've all grown up in Amity Park, just as they did in the show, but neither of the boys or Sam has ever taken the initiative to hang out. Danny is a half-ghost and C average student. Sam is a goth and closeted rich kid. Tucker is a proud techno-geek and meat enthusiast. Jazz is a know-it-all that and tries to push herself into the adult world. MC will be in Sam's POV and is essentially about Sam befriending Jazz and slowly warming up to Danny and Tucker. It'll be DxS all the way. I'm hoping it'll be no more than 10 chapters. It'll be written somewhat different than Kaleidoscope, so you guys don't have to worry about one day taking six chapters, haha.

Let me know what you think!

-NC


	2. Chapter One

_"Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

"Spike, you have to open up to your parents. Be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel. I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything."

Sam bristled at these words, a sharp scowl making its way to her face as she overheard the red head lecture the spikey-haired senior. If there was one thing Sam Manson hated, it was someone being judged for simply being themselves. And while normally she would mind her own business, she's dealt with enough crap for today. Besides, she knew that Spike wasn't going to say anything to the prep. Instead, he'd probably just stay there and ignore her until she got bored and left. Spike was a pretty patient guy, but Sam's patience had left the school grounds faster than you could say, "beware!"

"Hey, you ever stop and think that maybe he _is_ being true to himself? That he dresses that way because it's what he's comfortable in? Do you _seriously_ think he'd pierce holes in his body if he _didn't_ want it?" The goth marched up to the older teens, crossing her arms as she switched from giving Spike an apologetic look to shooting the blue-eyed girl a glare. "And who do you think signed the parental consent form for his piercings and tattoos? Have you even spoken to Spike before now, or did you just see him and think that he was a broken toy that needed fixed?"

Sam eyed the girl, watching as her expressions changed from shock to embarrassment, and finally guilt. She tried to splutter out a response, most likely a lame excuse, so Sam stepped forward and silenced her once more. The distraction was enough for Spike to quietly leave, gratefully signaling the peace sign towards Sam as he disappeared. Sighing, Sam decided to relax and talk some sense into the prep.

"Look, maybe you were only trying to help, but you need to get to know someone before you start judging them. If you had actually talked _to_ Spike and not _at_ him, you'd know that his parents are very supportive of his lifestyle and preferences."

"They are?" The girl inquired, only receiving a nod in return.

"I… Guess I owe Spike an apology." The taller girl turned, but her expression became one of disappointment as she noticed the aforementioned male had left. "I guess I'll do that tomorrow, if he'll even listen to me."

"Spike's a patient guy; he's use to this by now. I think he'd just be grateful if you'd give him some space for now."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

An awkward silence filled the air as Sam moved to sit on the picnic table where Spike had previously sat. He was one of the few people she actually hung out with, though she really only saw him whenever she visited the Skulk and Lurk – her favorite store in all of Amity Park. Its shelves donned everything from edgy clothing to books of horror and lore. On Fridays, they would even hold dark poetry readings for those who dabbled in the art of writing. Some of it was cringe-worthy at best, but there was also a lot of interesting and deep works made by really talented writers, one of which being Sam. Spike just so happened to be an employee at the Skulk and Lurk, so he'd sometimes join her and other goth or punk teens in their creative freedom.

"So…" Sam looked up, realizing she had momentarily forgotten that the red head was still there. Man, and she was starting to think of a new poem for this week, too. Darn it. "I know that I made an idiot of myself a few minutes ago, but you seem pretty cool. And really insightful. You stopped me from making a major jerk out of myself… So thank you."

"You're welcome? Why _were_ you doing that anyways?" Sam eyed the girl, noting the frown on her face as she moved to sit next to the goth.

"I heard him earlier, right before it started raining chicken legs and sausages," both girls shuddered a moment, both in disgust for different reasons. "He was talking to this guy about parents not understanding their children. I didn't catch all of it, so I kind of just assumed that he was feeling oppressed by his parental figures and his choice of clothing and body modifications were just a creative outlet; a reflection of rebellion for their lack of understanding. I just wanted to help him, you know? Just push him towards a breakthrough so he can rebuild his relationship with his parents and not have to put on an act."

"So, you heard two guys talking about parents not listening and _assumed_ that it was the guy with the septum piercing?" Her tone was sharp as her shoulders stiffened slightly out of anger. "Do you not realize that you were doing exactly what you thought his parents were doing to him?"

The older teen nodded slowly, her frown growing as she stared down at her shoes. Sam, however, kept her gaze on the teal-eyed girl as a frown formed on her on face.

"I don't have any excuses for my ignorance today. I guess if I ever want to become a good psychologist, I'll have to actually learn how to listen first, huh?"

"And maybe not stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" Sam's dark purple eyes danced fiercely in both anger and annoyance, closing them for just a moment as a somewhat calm sigh escaped her lips. "I'm not trying to be rude here, but you shouldn't just eavesdrop on people's private conversations. If someone wants your help, then let them come to you. Psychology is about more than just judging people right off the bat. You have to build trust with that person and actually listen to what they're telling you. That's if they're even talking to you to begin with."

The girl's frown only deepened, but slowly shifted into a small smile as she looked back at the goth. It wasn't much of a change, but it made Sam relax knowing that maybe this girl won't be so quick to judge and annoy people she doesn't even know.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Are you studying to become a psychologist, too?"

"No, I just read. A lot. And I know what it's like for people to judge you on your appearance. It would be like me assuming that your obviously carefully applied makeup and bubbly personality means you're probably a complete airhead," she thought for a moment before adding, "which I don't. I just think you need to be more considerate."

"Oh… I guess you're right about that. Well, I certainly feel like an airhead. Sorry about that, uh?"

"Sam. My name is Sam. And you don't owe _me_ an apology. Just give Spike some time, then apologize."

"I'll take your word for it. Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Jazz."

Sam noticed that Jazz was now holding her hand out expectantly, so she gingerly reached out her own and shook on it. The tension and awkwardness that once filled the air around the two girls had nearly left, allowing both to relax and reflect on their conversation.

After a few minutes more, Sam decided it was time to leave. She had enough of school already, so she definitely didn't want to spend more time on school property than what was legally required. Scooting off of her seat, the raven-haired girl broke the silence.

"I guess I should go grab my book and head home. See you."

"Wait!"

She stopped, turning slightly. What the heck could Jazz want now?

"I meant what I said earlier; you seem like a cool and insightful person. I know we started off rocky, but I'd like to get to know you better; maybe we could be friends. Do you think we could hang out some time?"

Sam bit her lip, not really sure how she wanted to word her rejection. It wasn't that she didn't want or have friends; there was Spike, for example, though they really only saw each other at the Skulk and Lurk every once in a while with the other goths of Amity Park. Sam just never had actual friends, or anyone close enough to be more than an acquaintance with. She usually kept to herself and away from her peers. Alone, like she preferred.

But for some reason, despite her doubts and the rejection swirling around her head, the word left her purple lips before she could stop it. She kind of didn't want to stop it.

"Sure."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Wow, I am so glad that you guys seem to like my story. It always warms my heart to get feedback on my work; heck, it's the greatest type of encouragement and inspiration I've ever had. I really appreciate all of your kind words, follows, and favs. Even if you just view my story, it means a lot because I know you took time out of your day to do so. I only hope to get better and give you guys something good to read.

Writing Mismatched Connections has been a blast so far, and I'm really excited to start up the next chapter. If you haven't kept up with my other story - Kaleidoscope - then you should know that I try to update each story once a week. The might be a moment when I even post two updates within a day or so, you never know. I also have another story out - Valentine's Resolutions - about Danny trying to find the perfect gift to give Sam and let her know how he feels. It'll be relatively short in terms of chapters (just three), but I am actually proud of how it's coming along. Part three of VR should be finished by the end of the day, and chapter eight of Kaleidoscope should be finished and posted within the next two or three hours.

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks! I wasn't initially going to make Sam a loner; I was going to make her and Jazz's friendship well-established, kind of like how her, Danny, and Tucker's friendship is in canon. I decided against that, however, when I thought about how much more interesting it would be to see Sam letting her walls of solidarity crumble as she experiences true friendship for the first time. Things might have been bleak at first, but it doesn't last long.

 **mikaela2015** **:** Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it so far!

 **Firearcher27805** **:** Haha, if the Prologue was not bad, do you think this chapter could make it almost good? I know, lame jokes are lame. Thanks for reading!

I hope you guys like chapter one! Let me know what you think! What are you hoping to happen in this story?

-NC


	3. Chapter Two

_"Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

Despite her goth exterior and often snarky personality, Sam Manson hated very few things.

Sure, there were plenty of things that irritated her to no end; her parents were always bugging her about being more girly, but she knew they meant well. Paulina took every chance she got to get on the amethyst-eyed girl's nerves, but Sam knew better than to let it all get to her. The color pink often made the teen want to hurl, but she always smiled whenever the color dominated the sky as she stared at the sunset – not that she'd openly admit it, of course.

But, for the love of bats and spiders, Sam Manson _despised_ mornings.

Although she would spend most of the night blasting music and finishing whatever book had caught her attention, it was when she drifted off into a slumber than Sam truly entered a world of her own. She felt peaceful in her sleep, almost never having a nightmare or waking up randomly throughout the night like other people seemed to have problems with. Once her head hit the pillows, she was out like a light.

Her favorite part about sleeping were her dreams, as she'd often find inspiration in whatever her subconscious had cooked up and would draw it out in her sketch book. Sometimes they were tame and simple; just the goth going through a day where things actually seemed to go her way. Others were somewhat wild, featuring mythical creatures and strange scenes that were most likely inspired by whatever she had been watching or reading prior.

Either way, her dreams were like a haven from the hectic reality of life, so of course having to be pulled away from such wonders each morning ignited the first spark of her usual bad mood.

"Sammykins, darling! Wake up!" her mother, Pamela, chirped loudly as she drew open the velvet red curtains, causing the morning light to hit Sam right in the eyes.

"Ugh," Sam groaned as she turned to her other side, folding her pillow around her head to shield her from the sun. "Five more minutes."

"But Sammykins, it's already 11:30. It's time to get up."

In her half-awake haze, Sam grunted as her mother moved towards her, heels clinking with each step. Why did her mom insist on wearing such loud shoes? And how can she possibly stand getting up each morning in a good mood?! It's only 11:30, for g—

"11:30?!' Sam shot up in surprise just as her mother made it to her bedside. "I'm late for school! Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?"

"Sa—"

"Crap, crap. "Sam anxiously repeated as she tried to untangle her legs from the sheet. "Crap, crap, crap…" Finally free, the teen jumped out of bed and threw open her closet doors.

"Sa—"

"I can't believe I overslept! Oh, man!"

" _Samantha!_ " her mother shouted, causing the teen to shut up and shuffle out of her closet with the grace of an inebriated flamingo. This earned the goth a small scowl from her primped, red-headed mother before she continued. "School has been cancelled for today because of that heinous ghost attack. Ghosts! Can you believe it?!"

Sam relaxed for a moment before stiffening slightly as her mother rattled on about yesterday's ghostly encounter. With everything that happened, from being attacked by what was apparently a lunatic meat-loving ghost to being saved by what was ironically a friendly ghost, Sam had almost wanted to chalk it all up as nothing more than a strange dream that just-so-happened to feel real. Maybe some of the seniors were out smoking behind the school and Sam had somehow gotten high from the smoke and imagined the whole thing?

As intriguing as it was to get confirmation that ghosts were indeed real – especially when anything weird and unusual was right up Sam's alley – the goth couldn't help but to frown as she listened to her mother ramble, realizing that yesterday wasn't a dream and definitely, luckily, wasn't a figment of her imagination caused by some sort of contact high.

No, it was all real, and that made the teen swallow hard as she thought about it.

Three days ago, Sam had heard word from the school board that they would allow one week of Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian lunches after months of Sam's constant attempts. Two days ago, on Monday, Sam had been targeted and kidnapped by the lunch lady ghost only to be saved by a male ghost that looked close to her age. One day ago, Sam had to deal with the wrath of the vengeful green-skinned spirit a second time, only for the young ghost-boy to once again save the day. This time, however, there were more witnesses to the event and much more damage to the school.

Frowning, Sam looked down at her hands as she remembered her punishment for yesterday's protests, thinking about how the three showers she took last night to scrub the feeling of animal flesh were _not_ enough. A sinking feeling entered her stomach as she etched herself a step closer to her bathroom door.

"Really, though, I blame that senile Fenton-bunch for what happened! We should have known that their _hobbies_ would lead to something like this. They're just lucky that you came home intact, or else they would be hearing from our lawyers as we speak."

" _Mom_ ," Sam hissed, knowing how judgmental her parents could be. She only wished they could actually listen to her and realize their mistakes, but it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, it would all go in one ear and out the other.

As much as it got on her nerves, Sam was glad that at least someone had listened to her about the matter. The goth finally took a moment to appreciate Jazz's response to her own intervening yesterday. Even if she did come off as rude, the petite redhead had not seemed fazed and even acknowledged her fault in assuming that Spike was lying to both himself and his parents. It was a refreshing response, now if only her parents actually paid attention when she spoke…

"Especially when that Jack Fenton is such a blathering idiot; always going off on tangents about fudge and ghosts! And have you seen the jumpsuit he and his wife always wear when they're out? Such an eyesore! Really, you'd think that at least she would want to appear more ladylike and proper. Oh, I could just imagine how unruly and delinquent their children must be…"

"Mom!"

Once again, Sam's eyes danced fiercely as she glowered at her mother.

"Samantha, I am your mother. Don't you use that tone with—"

"Mother," Sam defiantly interrupted, crossing her arms and stepping forward. "For the love of darkness, stop it! The Fenton family might seem a little weird, but you have no right to judge them. You don't even know them."

"And you do?"

Sam watched as her mother's mouth twitch, knowing the older woman was trying her hardest not to smile coyly at her apparent victory. _Oh, laugh it up, mother…_

"No," she answered simply, ignoring her mother's smug smile. "I go to school with their son, Danny, but we never hang out or anything. He's only in a few of my classes, so I don't know him well enough either. But what I _do_ know is that he seems like a pretty good kid."

Her mother's smile dropped momentarily, but the teen decided to continue ignoring her with the hopes that maybe something will click in that perfectly polished noggin of hers.

"He's always looking out for his friend, and he doesn't try to bully or buy his way into popularity. In fact, I've seen him get thrown into his locker more times than I can count, and what does he do in retaliation? Nothing. Sometimes I wonder if he just takes it to stop Dash and his cronies from hurting the weaker kids…"

Okay, so Sam was a bit more observant of the boy than she would want to admit. It wasn't like she watched him all the time or anything like that. She just… Noticed things. His demeanor, his carefree attitude. He seemed like a normal, happy-go-lucky guy who got bullied regularly because of his parents' occupation.

"He even helped his friend and I clean up the mess yesterday, and it wasn't even his fault that the place got trashed. So maybe I don't know him or his family very well, but they obviously must be doing something right to end up with a son like that. I could only imagine how kind their daughter must be."

With that, Sam stormed off, completely forgetting her desire for another shower. She didn't have to look back to know that her mother was probably fuming. She could just imagine the look of disappointment that was more than likely forming on her perfectly made up face. But Sam didn't care. She knew she was right, so instead of feeling bad for backtalking her mother, the goth merely shook her head and left her home, running off to cool down in the park.

It didn't take long for the raven-haired girl to reach the place so intelligently referred to as 'Amity Park Park.' She rolled her eyes at the sign as she walked by it, still fuming about her talk with her mother earlier. She knew it didn't do any good; heck, she almost wanted to bet that after hearing that their beloved daughter shared the same classes as the 'delinquent' Fenton boy, a restraining order would be in the works by the time she got home. Ugh.

She should have been used to it all by now; desensitized to her parents' snobby demeanor. Instead, it disgusted her just as much as it did whenever she saw anyone unabashedly judging others. It was immoral, ignorant, and totally ridiculous.

As Sam trekked along the familiar path, lost in thought, she failed to notice that someone had been calling out to her. Tightening her fists and glaring downwards, the teen continued stomping silently as she made her way to the large fountain. It was when she sat down at the edge and closed her eyes that she finally heard her name being called by a familiar, more friendly voice, causing the goth to open her eyes in a squint as she searched for the source.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that she somehow managed to lose her balance and fall right into the water.

"Sam!"

The 14-year-old scrambled about, splashing water everywhere as she found her footing and stood up in the huge stone décor. And here she thought this day couldn't get worse…

"Sam, are you okay?"

The goth moved the wet hair from her eyes only to see Jazz running up to her worriedly. "Yeah, just peachy." Carefully, she made her way out of the fountain and started wringing the water out of her hair. "Great, I just left that place and now I have to go back and change…"

"That place?" Jazz asked as she stepped closer to the soaked girl. "Everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just my mom being her lovely self. She was insulting this guy I know from school's family, even though she's never even met them. But whatever, it's over and done with. What are you doing here?"

She could tell by the way Jazz was biting her lip that she wanted to ask about what was going on, but was thankful when the teal-eyed girl held up a bag of take-out.

"My parents wanted me to grab something for lunch, so I decided to pick up something from the Nasty Burger." The taller girl looked as though she were suddenly deep in thought before a broad smile made its way to her pink lips. "I actually ordered an extra salad, if you want to join us. You could even borrow my hairdryer and an outfit."

For a moment, Sam thought about declining the impromptu lunch invite. She had only met this girl yesterday, and it wasn't exactly the greatest of moment. Jazz seemed genuine enough, but Sam knew better than to base her opinion on the older teen on just one short talk. Besides, she had only agreed to hang out with the prep and expected it to happen most likely sometime during school. Didn't she know that hanging out with the loser goth underclassman would diminish her popularity? Did she even care?

Then again, she had been hanging around Spike that evening, so it wouldn't be too farfetched to assume that maybe Jazz really didn't care what other people had to say about her choice in company.

It was during her internal battle for an answer that Sam noticed a look of rejection appear on Jazz's face as the older teen gave a small smile. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. We can hang out some other time."

"No, no, I'd love to," Sam found herself saying, "I just don't want to intrude or anything."

To her surprise, Jazz just shook her head and laughed.

"Oh please, my brother's friend practically lives with us. I think my mom would be thrilled to have another girl around."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "Your brother?" Great, now she'll have to hang out with some little kid. She didn't even like hanging out with her younger cousins.

"Yeah, he's actually about your age, I think. You probably know him from school."

Oh. Oh no, this was much worse than babysitting children. Jazz could be related to anyone in her classes, and that made a sinking feeling enter her body as she studied the prep, mentally trying to match her looks to that of her peers.

Jazz probably noticed her confused and worried expression, causing a small giggle to form in the redhead's throat. "Relax, he's not that bad. His name is Danny."

"Danny… Fenton? Your name is Jazz Fenton?" Sam asked, earning a nod and a smile as the two girls began walking through the park, apparently in the direction of the Fenton home. And to think that it was just an hour ago that the goth was defending the family against her mother's snide comments.

Oh crap.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holy bananas. With just a prologue and one solid chapter out, MC has already managed to get 9 reviews, 7 favs, 13 followers, and a whopping 210 views. You guys are amazing. I didn't expect so many people to like MC, but seeing all of this makes me want to melt into a puddle. Which I feel like I almost have, considering the slight heat wave that hit Kentucky this past week. And here I thought it was supposed to be Winter, damn it. But in all seriousness, I cannot thank you all enough for your kind words, views, everything. I dedicate this story to all of you wonderful people, and I only hope that with each chapter I can only make you all proud.

 **Firearcher27805:** Huzzah! That is exactly what I was going for, haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **1228248:** Thank you! It kind of upset me that this never really happened in the show. Jazz is clearly a smart person, but she just needs to listen a little more proactively. She's clearly portrayed as someone that is mature for her age, so I think she'd take any type of advice in stride.

 **Invader Johnny:** Even if being a loner seems like the easiest thing to do, going without companionship can be, well, kind of depressing. Not that Sam is desperate for human contact, but I think that anyone in this scenario would want at least one friend. Thanks again for your review!

 **Wxnderland:** Aw, gosh, thank you so much! I was watching that episode when the idea struck me, so I just went with it. Sam and Jazz didn't really have many moments together in the show, and the few they did weren't exactly the greatest. It's odd because both girls are actually a lot alike, despite their stylistic preferences. I always thought that they could have made great friends, but unfortunately we could only see a small glimpse at their potential friendship in "Girls Night Out." I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much! And don't worry, the next chapter will show Danny's (and Tucker's!) reactions. Haha, I'm so excited to write it all.

 **Joy D. Boy:** Aw, thanks! I'm glad that you like it so far. And don't worry, your English is fine!

 **ShadowDragon357** **:** Thank you! I was excited to see your take on this story, seeing as you seem to really enjoy Kaleidoscope (which is totally getting written on a separate tab as we speak). I noticed that Jazz seemed to do that a lot during the series, not really paying attention to what others had to say. Not that she isn't a brilliant person who could make a great psychologist someday, she just needs to work on the listening part and learn that she can't just talk at people.

Please let me know what you guys think! And keep an eye out for chapter nine of Kaleidoscope and part three of Valentine's Resolutions, both to be up soon enough (I am a lazy sloth sometimes, forgive me).

-NC

 **PS:** Guys, I totally realized that I forgot to include a disclaimer at the beginning of this story. So while it's obvious that I don't own _Danny Phantom_ nor any of its amazing characters, I'd rather be safe than sorry because I've heard about some people being nitpicky (and apparently 'nitpicky' isn't a real word. Darn it.) about this. So this is my official disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom_ was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon. **


	4. Chapter Three

_"Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

"We're almost there. It's just around the corner," the bubbly redhead quipped as the two girls continued on their trek to the Fenton residence.

While the trip itself had been fairly short, for Sam it felt like it was taking forever. She just kept mentally chiding herself, wondering how her parents would react when they found out that their only daughter was not only hanging out with a Fenton, but spending time at their house. Oh man, this had 'bad idea' written all over it followed by 'restraining order.' Ugh.

Her mind kept going back to the _conversation_ she had with her mother. What if she thought Sam was hanging out with Jazz just to bug them? What if they found out about it and tried to bother the Fenton family? Not that they would do anything too crazy, but her parents were notorious at being nuisances when it came to people whose lifestyles they didn't agree with. She loved her parents to death, but sometimes their ignorance and snobby personalities could be too much for the teen to handle. Thinking about it only made her annoyance surface once again, no matter how hard she tried to pack it away.

It didn't help that her combat boots were making an obnoxious squeaking sound with each step she took, as if they were taunting the goth over her moment of clumsiness. If that weren't bad enough, she could feel her now damp socks squishing between her toes. This was getting out of hand – well, foot.

Thankfully, the hellacious walk was nearing its end as a large and familiar building came into view. There it was, Fenton Works, in all its glory. Not a lot of people actually knew what mysteries lurked behind the large blue door, but there were certainly a lot of rumors. Whether they were true or not, Sam didn't know nor did she care; or she didn't until now. The amethyst-eyed girl didn't think she would ever be stepping foot into the building, and now she couldn't help but wonder what to expect. Her nerves rattled as they inched closer and before she knew it Jazz had grabbed her wrist in an obvious attempt to get the younger teen to speed up a little bit until they finally made it to the cobblestone steps.

"Well, here it is," the teal-eyed girl announced anxiously before turning towards the goth. "Look, I know it looks weird on the outside and my family doesn't have the greatest reputation, but they're good people. They're just… Eccentric."

"Jazz, you don't have to expl—"

"Yeah, I do. I've heard what people say about my parents, and I promise you they're not mad scientists bent on taking over the would or anything stupid like that. They study ecto-energy and try to understand it so that maybe we can understand our world a little better. It's a little out there, but I didn't even believe in ghosts until a few days ago… Just, before you run off and decide to avoid me forever because of my parents' weirdness, give them a chance? None of my friends have ever agreed to hang out at my place before, so it would mean a lot if—"

"Jazz, it's cool, really. I wouldn't have agreed to come if I didn't want to. And to heck with what everyone else says; they're just ignorant, judgmental jerks who can't handle anyone being different from them!" Suddenly, Sam realized she had started ranting and how close it was hitting to home, so she took a moment and inhaled sharply. "I said we could hang out, so let's go."

With her arms crossed, the goth watched as Jazz seemed to look at her quizzically, once again trying to decipher the truth behind Sam's dark mood. Thankfully, the taller girl decided against asking what was up and instead smiled brightly at Sam and tugged at her wrist once again.

"Okay! Come on in!"

"Hey, wait, hold on!" Sam yelled back as she yanked her arm away from Jazz's hand.

"What's wrong?"

Sam motioned to herself, giving the other teen a pointed look as if it were obvious, "My clothes are all wet."

"So?" The older teen rolled her eyes playfully before smiling. "I said you could borrow something of mine."

"Yeah, but I'll track mud all over the place with these," she lifted her right foot slowly, showing how muddy it had gotten from the walk. "I doubt your mom and dad would appreciate me getting the place all filthy. Just give me a moment to take off my boots."

"Oh please," Jazz replied as she placed her now free hand on her hip. "You should see what my mom and dad's inventions do with the place. Besides, I'm pretty handy with a mop."

Saying nothing in response, Sam simply sat down on the steps and began unlacing and removing her beloved combat boots. The process didn't take long – thanks to the goth being accustomed to removing the heavy footwear daily – and before both girls knew it, the younger teen was back up, boots in hand, and smirking at the redhead's look of indignance.

"It's about time," she stated in mock annoyance. "Ready?"

There was a brief moment when Sam thought about making a last-minute excuse and running home. The raven-haired girl was once again thinking about her mother's earlier behavior. She really didn't want to deal with _that_ again, but would she let her parents' snide remarks and unfair judgement dictate who she befriended? Of course not! Besides, Jazz seemed like a nice enough person. Even Danny – though she never really spoke to him – didn't seem so bad. His friend, however…

Suddenly, Sam realized that she was about to enter her schoolmate's home while drenched in water. _Now that's embarrassing_ , she thought while fighting a grimace. Not only was she about to awkwardly walk in to the Fenton home soaking wet, she realized that a certain techno-geek was bound to be hanging around and wouldn't dare miss a chance to bug the goth. For an only-child, Sam suddenly felt like she was about to deal with an annoyingly bratty little brother. _Oh great…_

Nodding slowly while trying to hide her sudden discomfort, the amethyst-eyed girl received a reassuring smile from her teal-eyed acquaintance and both made their way up the steps. Sam was somewhat nervous as Jazz excitedly pushed open the blue door, still unsure as to what to expect within the stone walls. Until…

 _Huh._

For some reason, she was expecting the place to either be sleek and fancy or full of ghostly devices. Instead, it looked like… Like home. Or how home should look. Sam couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as she took in her surroundings, curiosity gnawing at her like a termite on wood.

The walls were a soft blue, just a few shades lighter than the carpet. The dark grey couch looked soft and roomy, and fit in nicely with the décor. Adorning the walls were family portraits here and there, some of the whole family of four and some of just the children. It was amusing to see both Fenton parents wearing their trademark hazmat suits, but what caught Sam's eye was how genuinely happy the family appeared to be in each photo. How can anyone think negatively about the Fenton family?

"MOM! DAD! I'M BACK!" Jazz yelled, pulling Sam out of her thoughts and making the goth jump back out of surprise with a shriek.

Before she could even begin spouting the string of curse words that were forming at the tip of her tongue, Maddie Fenton appeared from what seemed to be the kitchen, "JACK, SWEETIE! JAZZ IS BACK WITH THE FOOD AND—OH HOW LOVELY, SHE BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

Sam knew that if she could see herself, she'd look like a deer caught in headlights. A poor, defenseless deer that was discreetly trying to come up with a contingency plan; an escape route of some sort. It wasn't that she was afraid of the Fenton parents, of course not. She just wasn't prepared to be in the spotlight. Besides that, she was starting to feel somewhat awkward as the older woman calmly walked closer to the teens.

"Mom! You don't have to announce it to the world like that," Jazz mumbled, her face red from embarrassment. "This is my friend, S—"

 _Crash!_

There was a loud scuttling noise as two familiar heads poked from the kitchen's entrance.

"Jazz has a friend?"

"Is she hot?"

"Gross, Tuck, that's my sister's frie—Sam?"

Suddenly the words "bad idea" were boldened as they crossed through the goth's mind once again, her eyes widening as she chewed her bottom lip. Why the heck did she agree to come here? She was so close to coming up with a lame excuse and leaving until she noticed a small, sad smile make its way to Jazz's face. It was as if the girl was saying, _go on and leave, it's okay if you want to._ But she didn't want to, not really. The raven-haired girl was just caught off guard with all the yelling attention.

Returning Jazz's reassuring smile from earlier, the young Manson crossed her arms, careful of her muddy boots still in hand, and looked back to the two gaping males and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hi Danny. Tucker." Her gaze then went back to the older red head whose lilac eyes shined with curiosity. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fenton. I'm Sam."

"Aw, Sam, you can call me Maddie," she smiled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder before her eyes widened. "Dear, you're all wet! What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

The goth turned her head to see Danny Fenton, now standing fully in the doorway, with concern in his eyes. Behind him was Tucker Foley and he – despite being a pain in the butt the past few days – even had a look of worry flash his features. Sam couldn't help but find it ironic considering just yesterday they were at each other's throats.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded before moving her gaze back to Maddie. "I fell."

"In water?" The Fenton mother did not look convinced.

Realizing there was no way she was getting out of this without some sort of explanation, the raven-haired girl fought back a blush and cleared her throat. "I was sitting at the fountain in the park and then I just…"

"I kind of surprised her," Jazz cut in, much to Sam's relief. "I saw Sam sitting there and started calling her name, but when she started to stand her foot slipped. We live closer to the park than she does, so I figured she could come by to hang out while her clothes dried."

"I really don't mean to intrude," Sam started as she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, preparing herself for their laughter.

Oddly enough, it never came.

"Oh, Sam, it's okay; we're happy to have you," Maddie smiled warmly as she took the bag of food from Jazz's hand. "You and Jazz can head on upstairs to find something dry to wear. Be sure to bring your clothes down when you're done so I can dry them."

Before Sam could say her thanks, there was another crashing sound followed by an even louder scuttle. _Jeez, how many other people are here?_ It was then that Jack Fenton's large form became visible as he took a whiff. It was almost comical to see him grin as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"That smells delicious, Mads!"

Giggling, Maddie leaned closer to her husband before nodding her head in Sam's direction, "Jack, we have company. Jazz invited her new friend over for dinner."

Sam was just about to greet the Fenton patriarch when she felt Jazz nudge her shoulder, whispering, "Get ready, he's a hugger."

That was all the warning the goth had before she found herself picked from the ground and engulfed in a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you, goth kid!"

"It's Sam," she breathed out as the tall male put her back down. If she wasn't fighting back the urge to run from the sudden human contact, she would have laughed at how Jack's lopsided grin matched that of his son's.

Cue the snickers that Sam had expected earlier. Rather than retorting back sarcastically like she normally would, the 14-year-old girl simply rolled her eyes with a smile. The Fenton's were an odd bunch… But a good odd, she amended.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Man, I have so many updates to post and PM's to reply to. I feel terrible for putting everything off, but things have been kind of hectic on my end. From some family issues to mandatory overtime at work, I'm lucky that I was able to finally upload this. I probably won't get to update Kaleidoscope until tomorrow... And I keep rewriting part three of Valentine's Resolutions. I'm so sorry for being in-between updates right now, but I hope this can kind of make up for it. Anyways, how is everyone doing? Anything new with y'all?

Actually, I thought I would share some interesting things from my end! In a few days, I'm actually going to meet Tara Strong - the voice of Ember and Timmy Turner. It's going to be wickedly awesome. It would only be that much better if I could meet Grey DeLisle (Sam); funny thing, I found out recently that we both share a birthday! You know, along with millions of other people, but hey, it's still cool.

 **Invader Johnny:** I'd say so, though Sam is also pretty good at hiding her annoyance... To an extent, haha.

 **Wxnderland** **:** Thank you, again! Honestly, I feel like Sam and Jazz could have made great friends on the show. I could understand Sam being protective of Danny and his secret, but it's strange that she and Jazz weren't closer considering that Sam and Danny seemed to know each other for most their lives and, by extension, Sam and Jazz knew each other for most their lives.

 **ShadowDragon357** **:** Same here! I can't think of anyone who hasn't - at some point in their lives - try to stray from the norm. Besides, it's kind of normal to judge others, in a way. It's how you act on your judgement that determines the type of person you are. And like you said, she's just a teen and still learning. Why all the hate? And don't worry, you'll see Tucker and Sam clash as this fic continues. I always loved their dynamic; both have their own points, but in the end they always worked things out. I feel like they always had a sibling-ish relationship.

 **Joy D. Boy** **:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

 **MonsterousThings:** Haha, aww. Never fear, the update is here!

You guys are so amazing; I still can't thank you all enough, even if you're just reading my stories. It all means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I look forward to posting more updates for my other stories before my trip. Let me know what y'all think!

-NC

PS: I totally giggled at the "Jazz has a friend?" line because that's something my little brothers do all the time.


	5. Chapter Four

" _Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

If there was one thing Sam appreciated about Jazz, it was her sense of style. The older teen may have been a little too perky and outgoing for the brunette's tastes, but at least her closet wasn't littered with bright and colorful dresses. In fact, with the right accessories some of the ensembles could even pass on the punk spectrum.

 _I wonder why Jazz has these when she usually seems to dress more preppy,_ Sam thought as she grabbed a dark maroon T-shirt that would most likely show off her midriff - much like her favorite, now wet, black shirt - along with a pair of black pajama pants from the closet. _I wonder if she's the one not really being true to herself._

Suddenly, an article of clothing fell from its hanger and pulled the goth out of her thoughts. More specifically, it was a pink, fuzzy sweater. _Okay, so maybe Jazz just has… Different… Tastes in fashion._ Making a face, Sam hastily grabbed the top from the ground and put it back on the hanger, careful to not drop the outfit she chose to borrow.

Pink monstrosity placed back in the closet, Sam let out a sigh of relief as she began changing out of her still very damp clothing.

"I'm so done with today and it has barely even started for me…" she grumbled quietly to herself while putting on the dry T-shirt. "At least I didn't have to go bac—"

Sam's one-sided conversation was interrupted abruptly by the sound of a loud boom, causing the ground to shake for just a moment. Her amethyst eyes widened as she rushed to and opened the door, nearly plowing down the person on the other side.

"What was THAT?!" she all but screamed, noting the grimace appearing on the face of Jazz Fenton as she tried to look past her.

"Sam," the red-head started while placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "It's okay; my dad was trying to show Danny and Tucker his newest invention, but it has a few _bugs_ to work out."

The goth's breathing slowed as she placed a hand on her chest, as if she were trying to calm her beating heart. Noticing Sam's mild state of panic, Jazz grabbed her wrist and lead her back to the room and motioned for the girl to sit in a chair.

"I am so, so sorry, Sam," she profusely apologized as the fourteen-year-old sat down. "I didn't know dad was going to show off his invention without mom checking it out first." The junior looked down at the ground as she continued. "If you want to skip lunch, I'll understand. I can bring you back your clothes at school, so you don't have to walk all the way home in them. No biggie."

Finally calm, Sam eyed her new friend before furrowing her brows in thought. "So… That was from one of your dad's inventions? For hunting ghosts?" Her only answer was an embarrassed nod. "What does it do?"

Clearly, this was not the response Jazz was expecting, judging by her shocked expression. It took everything to bite back an amused smirk, but Sam almost couldn't help it. Yes, she knew it was a rather odd thing to ask after being told that there was a _mild_ explosion downstairs, but her curiosity regarding ecto-entities had been piqued after being in the crossfire of not only a ghost attack, but a ghost _fight_. Maybe it was the goth in her, but dammit, Sam wanted to learn a little more about these strange beings.

"I.. I don't know," Jazz confessed sheepishly. "I'm not really into the whole ghost thing. I usually just tune out his babbling."

Less than a minute of contemplation passed before Sam quickly stood up and grabbed Jazz's wrist while ushering the duo to the door, "C'mon then! Maybe he'll be able to explain why those two ghosts suddenly showed up!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" They stopped as Jazz pulled her wrist free from Sam's grip. She eyed the excited girl incredulously. "You're serious? You're not freaked out by this?"

Rolling her eyes, the young Manson turned to look at the eldest Fenton teen. "Hello, gothic exterior? Creature of the night? Fan of the dark and mysterious?" As if to put emphasis on her point, she once again motioned to herself before placing her hands on her hips. "It's a little strange and unusual that your parents are paranormal inventors, but I'm all about the strange and unusual."

Jazz, however, did not seem to buy it as she stared the shorter girl down. Taking a deep breath, Sam decided to come clean with the biggest reason for her excitement. "Besides that… I was kind of in the middle of those ghost attacks at school. I was curious about something and literally just realized that the two best people to ask about this are downstairs."

"In the middle, as in…?"

"As in that lunch lady ghost got angry with me for changing the menu… Meat-boy downstairs ratted me out and she kind of attacked me." Seeing the look of shock and worry flash in the taller girl's eyes, Sam was quick to continue, "But I'm okay! There was another ghost…"

"I heard some people mentioning there being another ghost. Did it try to attack you, too?"

"No, no. He saved me. Then he started to _fight_ that other ghost – twice, actually. It was really bizarre."

A silence passed between the two as tension rose in the air. Sam hated the idea of sounding like some sort of damsel in distress, but she wasn't about to lie about her part in what happened. She only hoped that Jazz didn't think she was being dishonest about being, in a way, the cause of the sudden ghost attacks.

"Mom! Dad!"

Now it was Jazz grabbing Sam's wrist, leading both girls into the hall. A sinking feeling entered the Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian's stomach as she realized what was going on. _Oh great, now they're all going to think I'm just some helpless, defenseless girl._

"Jazzypants, it's all okay-dokey! I put away the Fenton Framer prototype!"

"No, dad! Sam needs to talk to you guys! She was attacked—"

"Sam was attacked?!"

Suddenly Maddie Fenton appeared at the bottom of the stairs next to her husband, while Danny and Tucker stood from the couch. All four were staring up at the girls, worry evident on their faces.

"Sam, sweetie," Maddie began as she took a step forward, "Are you okay?"

The goth wanted to answer, but upon finding herself once again being the center of attention in the Fenton household, she quickly shut her mouth. Thankfully, Jazz must have sensed her discomfort as she also took a step forward.

"She's okay, but she wanted to talk to you both about those ghost attacks at school."

A look of recognition hit their expressions as both the Fenton patriarch and matriarch made their way up the stairs as they began interrogating the raven-haired girl.

"You were in the ghost attack?"

"Did you get a good look at the ghosts?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"How many ghosts were there?"

"Do you need us take you to the hospital?"

"Was it awesome?—Ouch! Oh, oops."

A glare was sent Jack's way from both his wife and daughter, causing the man to rub the back of his head. It was probably out of habit, much like something Danny seemed to do whenever he was nervous or embarrassed.

 _Clearly the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…_ Sam thought wryly as she rolled her eyes and braced herself for more questions. Surprisingly, however, they never came.

"Maybe it would be better if we all discussed this at the table…" Maddie suggested, her tone thoughtful, yet stern.

 _Well… At least I'll get some answers._

* * *

 **A/N:**

You guys. I am so, incredibly sorry for not updating this in so long. A lot of things has been going on in my life, causing me to take an impromptu break from writing (and by extension, ). I feel terrible for not popping on and officially announcing a hiatus for my stories, but I hope you all understand that sometimes life and family come first. I realize that a new chapter may not make up for several months of nothing, but here's hoping that _two_ chapters, a one shot, and the last chapter of Valentine's Resolutions could be a good start. I still have to edit chapter five of Mismatched Connections and chapter three of Valentine's Resolutions, but once those are finished I will be working on that one shot. These should all be up between this evening and Thursday afternoon, so be ready, y'all.

Kaleidoscope, however, is going under hiatus for the time being. I have every intention of finishing it, but at the same time I wasn't too happy with how it was turning out. I'm on the fence with whether or not I want to just go ahead and finish it (and eventually come back and rewrite it) or start over new. It is, no matter what, getting finished sooner or later. I'm just at a crossroads on what I want to do with it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was a little nervous about posting it because I honestly hadn't written anything more than simple ideas for other stories in the last several months, so it was almost like riding a bicycle after not riding one in years. You know what you're doing, but you're a little sloppy and anxious. I was hoping that it wouldn't be too noticeable with this chapter, but it's clear (to me, at least) that I need to get back in the habit of writing.

Oh, and did anyone else notice the slight mistake I made in the last chapter? Jazz had gotten Nasty Burger to-go for _lunch,_ but Maddie mentions Sam staying for dinner. By now, in the story, it's some time between 12:45 PM and 1:30 PM (because Sam woke up after 11, argued with her mom, and spent about an hour walking around Amity Park before heading off to Amity Park Park... And, well, you guys know the rest), which is waaay too early for dinner. A rookie mistake, NC...

Also! I mentioned in my last A/N here that I was going to a convention to meet Tara Strong, and I did. She was incredibly sweet and, after seeing my Harley Quinn costume, started talking in her HQ voice. It was incredible. My friends and I also got winked at by Chuck Norris, and we lived to tell the tale.

 **Invader Johnny:** It definitely isn't, though it'll still take some time before she's completely comfortable with them. She's use to being alone, after all, but she's well on her way to warming up to the Fenton family.

 **ShadowDragon357:** YEE, HOW DARE. I literally was thinking the same thing about my lack of updates when I realized how much time had passed, haha. Don't worry, I'll be working on Kaleidoscope within the next two weeks. Hopefully I can find a way to make up for its impromptu hiatus, too. Anyways, thanks! I fully intend on Sam and Tucker having a sibling-ish relationship; it is one of my favorite headcanons about the two. Sam will start thirsting for Danny soon, I promise. I have an idea in mind for that, and I think you're really going to like it. You never know. Sam is a smart cookie, so she very well might figure it out for herself. ;)

 **ImaginativeGeek:** Thank you! :)

Please, of course, tell me what you think of this chapter. And honestly, if you had any ideas that you'd like me to implement, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. I have so many plans for this story and I think you all will really like how it turns out, but I am always open to new feedback and opinions.

-NC


	6. Chapter Five

" _Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

Any normal person in Amity Park would have assumed that lunch at the Fenton household would be catastrophic and reckless. Sam Manson, however, was not a normal person. She never really paid much mind to the rumors that spread about the scientists and their home life. It wasn't any of her business, after all. Despite this, Sam wasn't sure what to expect as she sat down with her peers and their family.

Unlike any other day, the goth found herself sitting next to Jazz, across from Danny and Tucker, and with each adult on opposite ends of the table. While the general atmosphere had since calmed, the air was still full of tension. She knew that she couldn't necessarily blame the Fenton parents for their curiosity regarding her part in the ghost attacks, but suddenly she felt incredibly aware of everyone's random glances as they prepared to chow down.

"Sam," Maddie started as she gave the girl a reassuring smile, "are you sure you don't want me to whip you up something else?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Fenton. I'm good with just a salad," Sam replied.

"But Sam, you have no idea what you're missing!" Jack exclaimed as he took another bite of his burger. "A growing girl need some protein!"

"Dad," Jazz intervened, "Sam doesn't eat meat."

"Doesn't eat meat?" Jack repeated as he scratched his head in thought before looking at the two boys to his right. "Is this some sort of teen diet going around?"

"No, Jack. I think she means that Sam here is a vegetarian," Maddie nodded over to the mentioned girl. "Right, Sam?"

 _It's almost like the time I told my parents about my decision to stop eating meat,_ Sam thought as she prepared to better explain all the while glaring at a snickering Tucker. Surprisingly, she didn't have to explain anything due to an unlikely hero.

"Actually, she's an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian. She doesn't eat anything with a face, including animal by-products," Danny supplied as he held up a fry. "It's different from being a standard vegetarian; it's more like being a vegan than anything, but still kind of different."

"That's true," Sam answered as she looked at her peer in surprise. "How'd you know that?"

"Yeah, little brother. You're usually much more oblivious to these things," Jazz stated as she arched her eyebrow. "Especially when it comes to girls and their interests."

"I, uh.. Heard about it once?" His reply sounded more like a question, and a blush barely noticeable dusted his cheeks. A glare was sent his sister's way as she rolled her eyes at her sibling.

Deciding not to push the topic further, Sam shrugged and began picking at her salad with a fork. Tucker, however, decided to do what any best friend would do and figured this would be a good opportunity to tease both his best friend and the girl who ruined lunch at school for the last two days.

"You see, a lot of people think that Danny here," he motioned to his friend as the mentioned boy arched his eyebrow much like what his sister did earlier, "is clueless when it comes to girls he thinks are cu—"

"Tucker…" The blue-eyed boy growled warningly as he shoved his friend.

"Okay, that's it," Sam interrupted as she glared at the two boys across from her, though the majority of her glare went to the techno-geek. "How about we talk about something else."

Silence filled the air for just a moment before both Fenton parents, and Tucker, found themselves in full-out laughter. It was almost like a contagious bug, because soon enough both Danny and Jazz joined in. _Well, if you can't beat them…_ Sam mused as she, too, chuckled lightly. Suddenly, the tension was gone and the rest of the meal carried on with light conversation.

The lack of ghostly talk actually surprised Sam as she was sure that the ghost attacks would have been the main topic at the table, though she had a feeling that there must be some sort of rule about ghost talk during meals. It was an interesting idea, though. How many families had a 'Don't mention ghosts while we eat' type of rule? While odd, Sam knew deep down that maybe it was a good thing that she agreed to have lunch with Jazz and her family.

Fortunately, for Sam's curiosity, as soon as the table was cleared the recent ghost attacks were brought on by none other than Maddie Fenton.

"So, Sam, dear…" Maddie started as she studied the goth's reaction. "What happened during the ghost attacks?"

"Well… I had arranged with the school board to have one solid school week of lunches without any type of meat or animal by-products served," she explained while ignoring Tucker's spouts of pro-meat phrases. "I kind of stood back to see everyone's responses. Some people didn't like it—"

"Yeah!—Ouch!"

Rolling her eyes at Tucker and Danny's antics, Sam continued, "Some people liked it a lot. I expected the mixed feedback. Anyways, all of a sudden this ghost… This lunch lady came _floating_ into the cafeteria. She was on the bigger side and had weird, green skin. She was just calmly asking everyone who changed the menu. Everyone kind of just watched her quietly… Except one person I know."

The Fenton family followed Sam's scowl and glanced at Tucker, who had started to slowly edge his seat away. "Uh… Did I ever apologize for that…?"

"Tucker, what did you do?" Jazz asked, both out of irritation and accusation.

"Hey, don't look at me," he pointed at Sam. "She's the one who changed the menu. I didn't think anything of it."

"You mean that you didn't think at all, Tuck," Danny teased.

"Whatever. You didn't lik-"

"Boys," Maddie scolded the pair before bringing her attention back to the raven-haired girl with an apologetic look. "Please continue, Sam."

"Yeah, sure," Sam answered as she picked up where she left off. "Well, after blabbermouth spilled the beans, the ghost freaked out and started attacking me with meat. She even dragged me to the basement at one point and covered me with raw meat," she shuddered. "Then something really weird happened."

This had everyone's attention, though for unknowingly different reasons, as they all leaned forward. Even Jack was unusually quiet as Sam recounted the ghost attacks.

"This other ghost showed up… He was wearing some sort of hazmat suit, kind of like yours," she motioned to Maddie and Jack, "but his was black with white trimmings. He started to fight the lunch lady ghost and _saved_ me. Twice."

Jaws dropped as Jack and Maddie tried to take in what Sam had just said. Jazz looked on anxiously, most likely evaluating everyone's reactions for any type of psychological compromises this news may bring. Danny stared at Sam with wide eyes, though she could not quite decipher what he must have been thinking. Tucker, too, appeared somewhat wary, but was much more relaxed than the others occupying the room. Sam, of course, merely stayed put as she gave everyone a moment to collect their thoughts.

Bam!

The three teens winced at the noise as both Jack and Maddie slammed their hands on the table, now standing.

"Saved you?! He's ghost scum!"

"He could hurt you! Or worse, kill you!"

"There's no such thing as a friendly ghost!"

"Maybe he was just trying to trick you into trusting him!"

"Enough!" Sam yelled defiantly, also standing and rubbing her forehead with one hand. "I don't know _why_ he saved me… That's kind of what I wanted to ask you both about."

Both adults visibly relaxed, though neither could hide their worried expressions. Glancing at one another, Jack spoke calmly, "Mads is right; the ghost scum could be trying to trick you into trusting him."

"Jack is right, too," Maddie amended, "there has never been any factual evidence on benevolent spirits."

"But… The world didn't even get legitimate evidence of ghosts being real _until_ recently," Sam stated.

"There have always been reports and studies on the supernatural, especially ghosts. It's true that we don't know _everything_ about ghosts, but you have to keep in mind that Jack and I have been studying these creatures for years… Even before the ghosts showed up, we collected and organized evidence proving their existence, including the ectoplasm that help power our inventions," Maddie explained. "Regardless, we have never collected any type of data – be it scientific or eyewitness – of friendly, heroic ghosts. It just doesn't happen."

"But he didn't seem malevolent in the least. In fact, he must have been around my age when he died…"

"Or," Jack hypothesized excitedly, "he was taking on the form of your peers in an attempt to lure you into some sort of trap."

"Jack, you're a genius! Perhaps ghosts can mold their ectoplasm as if it were a defense mechanism of some sort!"

"Quick, baby, to the lab!"

With that, both parents rushed off to some door that seemed to go down into a basement. _I guess their lab is in the basement. Go figure._

"Well, that certainly helped," Sam commented sarcastically.

"Sorry about my parents, Sam," Jazz apologized. "They get a little passionate about their work sometimes, especially when it comes to new theories."

"Uh, yeah," Danny pipped up, though he seemed more irritated about his parents than apologetic for their behavior. "They do that sometimes, especially when it comes to learning something new about all of the 'evil ghosts' lurking around."

"He wasn't evil," Sam stated, almost daring anyone else to argue with her. "I don't know him personally, but I know that he didn't have any malicious intent. He seemed to be having a rougher day than me."

"Sam, you know you shouldn't start trusting ghosts just because they save you…"

"I know, Jazz, I know. It isn't that I trust him… I just don't think we should judge him negatively just because he was a ghost. Besides, that other ghost that attacked me was attacking him, too."

"There could be a number of reasons why they were fighting…" Jazz pondered aloud. "But if you don't think he had any bad intentions, why did he save you?"

"Who knows?" Tucker answered for Sam, seeming to decide that the topic should die. "Why don't we just go upstairs and watch some movies?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam agreed, deciding it would be best to put her beef with the techno-geek's food habits aside. She was just about to follow her new friend and acquaintance out when she noticed Danny had gone silent, "Danny?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You okay there? You were kind of spacing out there."

A tired smile lit the boy's face, and Sam couldn't help but think that the blue-eyed boy should relax and smile more often.

"I'm good. It's just been a little hectic with these ghosts showing up and attacking…"

"Yeah, I feel you on that. But, you know… Maybe some ghosts aren't all bad."

Sam turned, missing the smile grow to that of appreciation as she headed to the living room.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

 **A/N:**

As promised, here's another quick chapter to make up for my long absence. I still have to edit and upload the final chapter of Valentine's Resolutions as well as that oneshot I mentioned in my previous A/N, but I hope you guys like these.

This chapter was a little crazy because I kept changing everything around and wanted to include all of the characters' in the conversation(s). Also, I wanted to build a structure for Sam's friendship with Tucker and Danny. Tucker was a little hard to write here because I didn't want him to seem like a jerk. Just an annoying teenage boy who happens to tease his half-ghost best friend. Danny was also kind of hard to write. I figured he would be kind of shy, but I don't want to make him too shy or anything. My other worry is making Jack seem like a moron when what I really want to do is highlight his intelligence. I clearly have a lot of work to do, but hopefully I can make you guys proud.

Originally, I planned for this to be a simple story with no more than 10 chapters, but I know that this will end up going on for much longer than that. I'm excited to continue this silly little story and am incredibly grateful for all the support.

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, she got answers. They were not necessarily the answers she wanted or needed, but they were answers nonetheless.

Until next time,

-NC


	7. Chapter Six

" _Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

Two and a half months had passed since Sam Manson befriended Jazz Fenton, and as soon as it happened her entire world seemed to shift. It was as if she was experiencing a real friendship for the first time because, well, she _was_ experiencing friendship for the first time. This was something very new for the gothic teen, especially as each day passed. It seemed as if Jazz was always full of surprises. The surprises with the greatest impact were the small and simple things the taller girl would do.

Whenever the two shared a lunch period – which was every Friday when the classes rotated – Jazz would always plant herself across from Sam at the same small table the goth would usually occupy. During which time, they would usually talk about their days and hold debates regarding the educational system. While both girls agreed that their school could be improved to better benefit students and faculty alike, they also shared very different opinions about their high school.

"Come on, Sam. School isn't so bad when you think about it. We get a few hours away from our parents and get to hang out with our peers."

The goth in question did not look convinced as she raised her eyebrow, "Hang out? What part of this is 'hanging out'? I mean, yeah, we can have lunch together or talk for a whooole five minutes between classes, but can you really classify this as hanging out?"

"Okay," the teal-eyed girl relented, "so maybe we don't exactly get to hang out, but at least we get to learn something new. That's always fun, right?"

"Learn something new? We're reading outdated textbooks that completely erase actual facts in history and literature. I love learning new things, but I'd much rather learn something raw and honest for once. Learning is supposed to be about expanding one's knowledge, not sheltering it with the same books that were used when our _grandparents_ were students."

"But our textbooks do have actual facts in them. You can't expect them to have everything about the subject in them; just enough to get us started. Besides, even if they are old it doesn't make their contents any less viable," Jazz pointed out. "Just because something happened longer ago doesn't mean they didn't happen at all."

"Well, yeah, but some of the information in our books have been proven inaccurate. Why learn something if it isn't legitimate?" Sam asked.

"I understand your points and agree that we need updated textbooks, but that doesn't change the fact that school is important," Jazz's tone was firm as she picked up her soda. "Don't you feel accomplished when you've passed a test?"

"Don't even get me started on tests!" Sam nearly shouted as she scowled at her friend. "This school's only goal is for us to pass the end-of-the-year tests just so they could get more funding for the stupid athletic programs. It doesn't matter if we actually learn anything so long as we pass the C.A.T.'s."

 _ **Ring!**_

Before Jazz could counter, the school's bell rung and alerted the students in the cafeteria that lunch had ended. Both girls could only sigh as they stood with their trays and began walking to the trash bins.

"Regardless of what you say, I love school, and I know you don't totally hate it," Jazz smirked as she threw out her garbage.

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes before throwing out the uneaten part of her sandwich. "See you after school at the mall?"

"Actually… I was kind of wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my place. You know, like a sleepover?"

"A sleepover?" Sam pondered as every possible way her parents would freak out if they knew she was invited to a sleepover at the Fenton residence ran through her mind. "I don't know…"

"Please?" Jazz asked. "I know it isn't your style, and if you don't want to then you don't have to… It's just that Danny is having Tucker over again and I thought it would be fun if you and I could have a girl's night."

"Girls… Night…?" Sam's eye twitched. "You mean like gossiping and doing each other's makeup and all of that nonsense?"

To her surprise, her response from Jazz was a laugh as the taller girl shook her head. "No, no! I just mean watching TV or talking about things. Not anything too girly, Miss Darkness."

"Ignoring that," Sam once again rolled her eyes as she glared as her chuckling friend. "So just chilling out? I'm not going to wake up with my bra in the freezer, am I?"

"Jeez, Sam! It's as if you've never been to a sleepover before!" Jazz nearly failed to stifle from her laughter erupting, until she saw the embarrassed look on Sam's face. "Wait, you've never been to a sleepover before?"

"Uh, no," Sam crossed her arms while starting to walk away, Jazz following behind her. "When you're classified as the school's freak, sleepovers aren't necessarily something you get included in. Not that I really care."

The raven-haired girl kept her head high, but her voice was a sure sign that she did care a little bit over being excluded from such activities. As much as she tried to hide it, deep down Sam was a little hurt over the fact that no one had ever tried to befriend her. At least, no one until now.

"Well, I hope you decide to at least have a sleepover at my place. I could really use another girl around when it comes to my brother and his dorky friend being there…"

"I'll think about it," Sam answered as they stopped by her locker. It was another surprise, she realized, that Jazz would sometimes follow her to her locker so they could talk a bit longer. Is this really what it's like to have a genuine friend?

"That's all I ask," Jazz grinned triumphantly before heading off to her own locker before the next bell could ring.

Despite her protests and disdain for anything overly girly, deep down the girl knew they would be having that sleepover tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So far this is, and should hopefully be, the shortest chapter I have ever uploaded of MC. I kind of wanted to carry on from the last chapter, but I realized that a time skip was long overdue. I have already laid down a small foundation for their friendship, but I need it to continue to grow and solidify. In " _Girl's Night Out_ ," it eventually became evident that Sam and Jazz have the potential of being great friends. It sucked that their friendship wasn't further explored, but I'm hoping this story can show how close they could have been.

Anyways, I liked the idea of the two arguing over school much like how Sam and Tucker argue over food on the show. I wanted to kind of mirror that while properly detailing why Sam is not such a big fan of school. She is always shown as a rebel fighting for a cause, and I think a proper education would also fit along those lines. My biggest fear was making their argument sound too "grown-up," but you have to remember that they're both intelligent teenagers with bright minds. Kids and teens are a lot smarter than we give them credit for, and their argument is very similar to one that I had with an old friend when we were close to their age.

 **Invader Johnny:** Jazz and Sam are both being logical to the situation, but they definitely have different views. Luckily, Sam knows better than to trust a stranger - especially one that is not even human - with her life, but she also knows not to assume he's evil or has ulterior motives just because of what he is (or what they think he is). Thankfully Danny doesn't feel as though absolutely everyone is against him.

 **ImaginativeGeek:** Thank you! It made me very happy, too.

 **TacoWritersInk:** Thanks! Though I really love the show, it's always fun to come up with "what if" scenarios and to play around with while trying to maintain a bit of the original setting. Like an AU fic that is somewhat reminiscent of the show. And thanks! I love canon goofy Jack, but I don't want to completely downplay him for comedic purposes. He is a well-educated scientist and inventor, and that should be more apparent sometimes. I plan on pointing out his and Maddie's intelligence as this story progresses.

 **ShadowDragon357:** It feels great to be back in the swing of things! Thank you so much for always having kind words and adding insight on my updates! I totally agree with you, the whole "Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian" thing is just veganism with a funny name. I have been trying to find a way of making it unique to veganism, but I keep coming up short. I think you're right on the money when you say that she is probably calling it that to negate from using a "normal' term. That or Butch Hartman and the writers' wanted to point out her uniqueness but forgone a proper definition/stance for the term other than "nothing with a face."

All in all, I am happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one will feature Sam finally telling her parents about her friendship with Jazz and asking to stay the night at Fenton Works. Can y'all say drama?

Oh, and don't worry dear DxS and TxJ shippers. Within the next two chapters, I'm also going to start putting more hints on the not-yet-couples. ;)

-NC


	8. Chapter Seven

" _Life isn't about finding pieces of a puzzle. It's about creating and putting those exceptional pieces together." – Glenn van Dekken_

* * *

A million thoughts were flying around in Sam's head as she marched her way home that afternoon. As she drew closer to her neighborhood, the goth would purposefully slow her steps in the hopes of buying more time. She needed some sort of a game plan or strategy, anything that could convince her parents into allowing the young teen to spend the night at the Fenton residence. It was a simple sleepover, after all. Her first sleepover with her first real friend. Surely her parents would understand, right?

Except they wouldn't, and Sam knew they wouldn't.

No, Jeremy and Pamela Manson were probably two of the least understanding individuals that Sam had ever known, and she had known them her entire life. Her father, though strict, was the more laid-back parent. Or, in Sam's opinion, the more rational parent. Jeremy would often contemplate his daughter's requests before giving a fair and definitive answer. Sometimes it wasn't always the answer she wanted, but Sam knew that he, to an extent, took her interests at heart. Her mother, though…

Pamela was not one to be trifled with. If Sam wanted something that did not fit into her mother's idealistic views, she would have to fight for it. She would have to argue and plead just for her mother to take her requests into consideration. Even if her mother relented, there would be some sort of catch. There was always a catch. It would usually involve incredibly ruffled dresses that were the most unflattering of colors along with a weekend of family bonding at the Amity Park Country Club.

Shuddering, the amethyst-eyed girl made her way closer to the Manson Mansion with a sense of dread filling the pit of her stomach. Any normal person would probably claim that the teen was overreacting, but Sam knew better. Her views and opinions were so different from her parents' that it was rare for the goth to get her way, especially without an argument of some sort. Heck, once she asked to skip a formal gala celebrating a merger in her father's company in order to attend an art show that protested the act of animal testing and her mother very nearly exploded. It was a topic still brought up to this day.

"May as well get it over with," sighed Sam as she walked up the stone steps. "Maybe it won't be so bad…"

Before she even had the chance to grab her key from her skirt pocket, the door slammed open and a short, stout man in what could only be a very expensive suit stood pointedly in the doorway, shaking her father's hand.

"Thank you again for meeting with me, Jeremy," he stated with a nod as the two males withdrew their hands. "It's a shame that Pamela and Karen were busy today. The four of us should do lunch."

"No problem, Arnold," Sam's father supplied. "I'll talk to Pamela when she's back from her shopping trip; maybe we can clear out an afternoon sometime next week."

Sam stood there quietly, not really sure of what to do. Neither her father nor the man she now knew to be Arnold seemed to have noticed her presence just yet, but she knew that all it would take is one small step and they would immediately see her attempt to run off. _Why make this any more awkward,_ the teen thought while squeezing the straps to her backpack.

Just as the goth predicted, the brown-haired male immediately realized the teenage girl before them, "Oh, I am terribly sorry! I did not see you there, my dear. You must be Samantha."

"Yep, that's me," she tried to hide her grimace with a fake smile that could only rival her that of her mother's. "Nice to meet you."

"You, as well, Samantha. I do wish I could stay longer, but I have another meeting coming up."

"We'll keep in touch, Arnold," Jeremy waved the shorter man goodbye.

As soon as the man had left, Sam stepped past her father and began removing her boots in the foyer, "Who was that, dad?"

"Just an old friend of mine," the blonde Manson answered. "We're in talks of becoming business partners, but we are still laying down the foundation."

"Oh. That's cool, I guess," the purple-eyed teen shrugged as they walked to the living room. It may have been Sam's least favorite room, considering it's pastel pink paint and matching décor. "So, mom's out shopping right now?"

"You know, you really shouldn't eavesdrop, Sammy," the elder male chided playfully. "Your mother decided that it was time to update the guest rooms. She left about an hour before Arnold stopped by, so she'll probably be back well before dinner."

 _As long as she stays out of my room with her colorful monstrosities,"_ Sam thought bitterly.

"So, Sammy," her dad began while taking a seat on the white loveseat, "how was school today?"

"School was school…" The 14-year-old wasn't sure if it was the absence of her mother that made her feel less tense about mentioning a sleepover at the Fenton residence, but suddenly she didn't think it would hurt too much to try. "Um, dad... Can we talk about something?"

Her question seemed to have piqued his curiosity, as Jeremy arched an eyebrow and stared up at his daughter. "Of course, Samantha. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just…" She sighed, ready to just rip off the bandaid. "I kind of made a friend at school."

"A guy friend?" Jeremy inquired disapprovingly.

"No, no!" Sam held up her hands. "Her name is Jazz—Uh, Jasmine."

"Uh-huh," the patriarch murmured, though his tone wasn't skeptic.

"Well, we have been friends for a few months now, but today at lunch she asked if I wanted to spend a night at her place. You know, like a sleepover."

"A sleepover?" he blinked twice, almost as if he was trying to absorb this information. "You, Samantha Manson, my daughter, the girl who usually steers away from such activities, want to attend a sleepover?"

An embarrassed Sam bit her lip and nodded, causing Jeremy to sit back a moment in thought as he began the parental interrogation, "How well do you know this girl?"

"Pretty well, dad. She's a junior at Casper High. We talk every day between classes and sometimes we hang out after school."

"Where do you usually go?"

"Different places? I tried to get her to come to the Skulk and Lurk a few times, but she's not too big on the whole goth scene. We usually hang out at the mall or the park."

"Who all will be at this slumber party?"

Sam sighed as she moved towards the couch to sit, grabbing one of the decorative pillows to hold in her lap, "It's really just going to be us two. She told me that she wanted another girl around because her brother and his annoying friend will be there, but they'll be staying in her brother's room. Besides, her parents are going to be home, too."

Jeremy hummed as he pondered, which only made Sam that much more anxious. She knew it was better to be honest, but part of her wondered if her dad was really considering letting her go or if he was trying to look for a way to decline. Finally, he sat up.

"Samantha, I don't know how I feel about you going into some stranger's house overnight… But I do know that you're a responsible young lady who generally doesn't go looking for trouble, even though you and your mother tend to butt heads," he cleared his throat. "I'll talk to your mother and see what she thinks, but if it's fine with her then it will be fine with me, too."

A sincere smile was shared between father and daughter as Sam jumped up from her spot to hug her father, "Thanks, dad!"

Just as soon as her mother arrived, Sam bolted to give her parents some privacy to discuss their decision on whether or not she could stay at Jazz's. She did not fail to miss the encouraging wink sent her way via her father, nor the questioning expression her mother's face adorned as she headed downstairs with her backpack.

In the grand scheme of things, Sam probably should have known that her mother's stipulations for attending something as simple as a sleepover would be excessive, but Sam didn't care… That much. She could understand her mother asking for Jazz's parents' phone number and address in the event of an emergency. She didn't blink an eye when her mother demand that Sam try on the four dresses that Pamela had picked up earlier. The goth didn't even fight – much – when the Manson matriarch insisted that she call her parents three times while there: when she arrived, before bedtime, and as soon as she woke up. Hell, Sam was so relieved that her parents hadn't asked about Jazz's last name or parents' occupations that she even volunteered to get all of her homework done before she even left for the sleepover.

But there was one request that nearly caused Sam Manson to change her mind about the whole thing: Another sleepover. Sam's parents wanted to meet Jazz. They wanted Jazz to spend a night at their mansion the following weekend, lest it be considered rude of them. The one time she actually had a genuine friend, and her parents decide to screw everything up by letting the older girl in on Sam's biggest secret; her family was filthy rich.

Although she doubted the idea of Jazz being anywhere near as superficial as any of the other kids in their school, Sam had never let the older girl in on the fact that her parents had bank. Her biggest fear when it came to letting anyone in her bubble was the possibility of them using her for her family's wealth. It was something that worried the teen ever since she was little, back when her parents would arrange play-dates between her and other children with well-endowed parents. Those kids were always so horrendous and spoiled, and it would drive the youngest Manson nuts. Eventually, she was able to stop the ridiculous play-dates altogether.

Now, however, her bubble was about to burst because she knew damn well that Jazz wouldn't decline an invitation to the Manson residence. She had mentioned the possibility of visiting Sam's home a total of five times. Twice to hang out, once because she offered to tutor Sam in Math after a not-so-great test score, once to get out of her own home because of her parents' inventions being too noisy, and finally, the last time she asked Sam about this was when she pointed out all of Sam's excuses for never wanting Jazz to see her home. The goth was sure that her psychologist-in-training friend was attempting to analyze her reasonings behind this, but fortunately she never pushed Sam too far to explain.

 _I guess I'll have to rip that bandaid off, too,_ Sam sighed as she began calling Jazz to give her the news. One ring, two rings, and suddenly a chipper voice answered.

"Hey, Sam! What's up?"

"Hey, Jazz. So… Are you still keen on having that sleepover tonight?"

She could hear rustling in the background as the Fenton girl was most likely moving somewhere for more privacy, "Absolutely! This is going to be so great. I'll go pick up some snacks for us in a little bit." She announced gleefully. "So your parents said it was fine for you to spend the night?"

About a month and a half into their friendship, following Jazz's last mention of coming to Sam's place, the amethyst-eyed teen had finally relented in giving the curious girl more information on her parents. While she – like any other teen – had ranted about their strict rules prior to that moment, it was the first time Sam had decided to let someone in a little bit further on what it's like to be a gothic teenager living in the world of Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Or, at least, to an extent without mentioning their combined net worth. Funnily enough, as soon as she let even a little bit out when it came to her life outside of school, the apprehensive girl would feel a sense of relief. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad for Jazz to know her secret…?

"Well, kind of. They did have a few rules. Nothing too bad, I guess…" Sam answered, not really sure how to go about asking before she finally gave in. "They said it would be okay only if I invited you for a sleepover next weekend."

Silence. For a moment, Sam wondered if she had somehow broken Jazz with that last sentence. _Death by shock, but not electricity,_ she bemused nervously.

"Oh, wow. I don't know what to say—I can totally come over next weekend. That is, if you're okay with it. I know that not too long ago you said that you had a very important reason for never inviting me over… What do you want to do?"

An appreciative smile made its way to Sam's lips. Of course, Jazz would only agree to come if it was okay with Sam. Her parents may have required that Sam ask Jazz, but they never actually said that Jazz would have to accept. It would have been the perfect loophole, except now she didn't feel that was the best way to go…

"I think that I should grow up a little and have a little more faith in you," she answered honestly while picking at the ends of her shirt. "It was never that I didn't want you to come over… I had an important reason behind it, I promise. Later tonight we can talk about it a little more, but I'm cool with you coming over next weekend."

A screech of excitement erupted from her phone, causing Sam to hold it away from her ear until she deemed it safe.

"Oh, my gosh, Sam! This is great! And a really big step for you. I gotta go, but I'll see you this evening!"

"Yeah, sure. What time should I be there?"

"Come around six. Mom is cooking dinner and wanted to make something special for you to eat. I'll supervise, so I promise it won't have any ecto-energy," both girls laughed at this statement.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."

"I better," Jazz replied jokingly. "I don't think I could ever forgive you for leaving me alone with these dorks."

"And let you suffer alone? I don't think so," she snorted.

"All right, talk to you later!"

Closing her phone, Sam couldn't help but still feel a tad nervous about next weekend. Part of her knew it was silly, but the rest of her knew that she had to get through tonight first. Never in her young life would she had expected herself to go through so much trouble over something as simple as a sleepover. _But this isn't just a sleepover,_ she acknowledged. _This is for me and my friendship with Jazz. I need to do this if I want to grow as a person and let genuine people in._

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts, causing Sam to jump in surprise only to find it being none other than her grandmother, Ida Manson.

"Jeez, grandma! You surprised me," Sam laughed while moving to hug the elderly woman. Of all her relatives, Ida was the most understanding and the most supportive of Sam's choices. She always knew how to make the youngest Manson feel better.

"Sorry, Bubelah," the scooter-bound woman laughed. "I just came up here to check on you. Your parents said you were going to a sleepover tonight. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is," she admitted while moving towards her bed to allow her grandmother more room to come in. "My friend Jazz invited me and I thought it could be fun."

"Fourteen years and you're only just now going to one of these… Better late than never, I suppose. Are you excited about tonight, Bubelah?"

"I am…"

"But?"

"But… I don't know," Sam groaned. "Jazz is a really great friend. Her entire family has been nothing but kind to me. It's just… Tonight, I'm planning on telling her about our family…"

"And you're worried your friendship might change because of our good fortune," Ida supplied thoughtfully, receiving an unsure nod in return. "Sammy, have you ever been to this Jazz's home?"

"Yeah, I have. A couple of times, actually."

"And were her parents your idea of normal?"

Sam snorted, trying hard not to laugh at the idea of the Fenton family being anything short of eccentric; though a good eccentric. "No, not at all. Their job is a little out there… Mom and dad would definitely not approve if they knew."

Ida scooted closer towards her granddaughter and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder, "Not everyone has it the same, Bubelah. We were blessed with more than enough money to survive, but I'm proud of you for not wanting to flaunt it. You need to remember that there's more to you than our family's wealth. If Jazz is a true friend, she'll see that, too. She was probably nervous about introducing you to her family, but you didn't let that affect your friendship. She deserves the same opportunity."

She wasn't sure if it was her grandmother's comforting touch or her insightful speech, but suddenly everything felt a lot simpler to Sam. Sure, she was still a little nervous, but now it felt as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Thanks, grandma. That really helped," the brunette smiled. "I guess I should go pack, huh?"

"You better hop to it! If not, your parents may never let you leave," Ida joked while backing her scooter. "I'll be downstairs bowling, but let me know if you need me to whack that mother of yours so you can leave."

With that, the eldest Manson drove off giggling. Sam could only shake her head at her grandmother's antics, her smile still evident on her face.

 _Everything is going to work out perfectly._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holy, crap, guys. Long time, no see?

I could apologize for another random hiatus, but I'm hoping that this can kind of make up for my absence. This chapter is a lot longer than I anticipated it being, especially considering that it was originally two separate chapters that work better as one single unit. I had a pretty bad hit of writer's block until recently, so I can't decide whether or not I'm thrilled with how it came out.

I wanted to put extra emphasis on this being Sam's first time staying a night at a friend's home. As someone who grew up never attending sleepovers or social gatherings, I can honestly say that I was extremely nervous when it came to my first time chilling out with friends for more than just a few hours (for obviously different reasons than Sam, but still). Plus, I've been dying to give Ida Manson a part in here. She's been proven to play a vital role in Sam's life in the show, so I really want to portray this somehow.

I also have a ton more ideas that I think you all might love (and hate), but I refuse to start another multi-chapter story until Mismatched Connections is over. One-shots, however, are a completely different story... I also need to finish the final chapter of Valentine's Resolutions (preferably before Valentine's Day) and work further on Kaleidoscope, but for now here's a 'little' update on MC. I actually should have another chapter up between tonight and Thursday evening, as well, so you guys won't have to wait long to see how their sleepover and talk go.

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks! I'm really proud to have thought of that as a conversational point between the two during lunch. They're both smart girls, so clearly they would be somewhat passionate on their education. It is sad that Sam is only just now learning what it means to have a friend, but it's good that Jazz is kind of in a similar boat. I think it's that one connection that will further cement their friendship. I don't want to spoil too much, but I think you might be pleased with how their sleepover will go.

 **ShadowDragon357:** I could see that, too. I think that if Sam were to use any sort of animal by-products such as honey, she would spend a lot of time researching local companies. Heck, maybe she would even take a crack at bee-keeping at some point. Either way, she would definitely ensure that she recycles almost everything (with the exception of what can't be recycled, which she would probably look for a creative way to reuse it or search for the least harmful way to dispose of it). Being an introvert - even with extroverted tendencies - can definitely set one up for loneliness, but Sam's world is changing. With Jazz comes Danny and Tucker. I haven't totally invested in those areas yet, but I'm pretty hyped to explore her friendships with the boys and eventual relationship with Danny.

 **Frankie'N:** This might have been as soon as you would have liked, but I hope you enjoy this update nonetheless! I believe that if the show had not been cancelled, we probably would have seen a ton more examples in how good of friends Jazz and Sam could have been. They'd probably still butt heads a lot, but in the end I think it would have been a pretty great friendship. I was actually thinking along those lines! Her parents never realized in this chapter that they have no idea what Jazz's last name is. They just now she's just a little older and not goth, which for Jeremy and Pamela Manson these are probably the only reasons they care about (or so they think) right now.

 **Guest:** Thank you! I was so glad to have included a time skip in the last chapter. I really want this story to progress, but it can't if they're stuck in the same week.

Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing! It still means so much to me. Oh, hey, I just had an idea. The next chapter will focus on their sleepover, but I was thinking about including another special moment between Danny and Sam. Let me know if you have any ideas and if so, I might just use them! If not, I always have a backup idea that'll do the job, but either way I'd love to hear from you guys.


End file.
